1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with redundant fan control function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic device, such as a storage system based on a storage bridge bay (SBB) standard, includes two power supply devices cooperatively powering external loads. Each of the power supply devices includes two fans configured for dissipating heat from the electronic device. When one power supply device does not work, the two fans therein will not work either. Therefore, the other power supply device will alone power the external loads and only by the two fans therein to dissipate heat, which may be too little and lead to damage to the electronic device.